


Mornings Like These

by starsnake



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, seriously just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnake/pseuds/starsnake
Summary: Taako learns to appreciate the little things.





	Mornings Like These

It’s the mornings like these Taako lives for. The kind where he can wake up in his husband’s arms, a feeling of security warming his body. The kind where he can turn over to see his sleeping face, kissing him gently on the face until he wakes up. The kind where he can be greeted with a soft smile, a raspy “good morning,” and a kiss. The kind where he could get out of bed, hair messy, in his favorite pair of pyjamas to make breakfast for the people he loves. 

Taako sits up with a yawn and stretches before Kravitz wraps an arm around him to pull him back into the sheets. He smiles and closes his eyes, tucking his head into his husband’s chest. 

“I have to make breakfast, love,” Taako says, trying to wiggle his way out of his grip, but at the same time not really trying at all. He earns a small groan from Kravitz, who lets him go before stuffing his face back into his pillows and closing his eyes again. 

Taako leans down to kiss his forehead before pushing himself off of the bed. He walks into the kitchen, Angus already awake and sitting on the living room couch. 

“Good morning, Ango,” Taako says, ruffling his hair as he passes him. 

Angus seems a little surprised, lifting his head from the book it was previously buried in. “Oh, good morning, Dad!” Angus said, standing and moving to sit on the kitchen counter, swinging his feet. 

“Any requests?” Taako asks, putting on an apron and opening the cabinet, looking for ingredients. 

“Do we have pancake mix?” Angus asks.

Taako snorts. “Oh please, do you really think the Taako Taaco, world famous wizard and chef, savior of everything, needs pancake mix to make pancakes?” he asks, faking offence. He pulls ingredients out of the cabinet, grabbing a large bowl and starting to mix them. 

He hears the bedroom door open, a half-asleep Kravitz emerging from his tomb wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy pyjama pants. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Taako calls over his shoulder, smiling at him. “Nice of you to finally join us.”

Kravitz doesn’t answer, moving over to wrap his arms around Taako from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. “Morning,” he said softly, closing his eyes. Taako turns his head to kiss him on the cheek, continuing to cook. 

“You guys are gross,” Angus says, pushing himself off the counter and moving back to the couch, curling up into the corner of it and reopening his book. 

“You know it,” Taako says, turning to grin at Angus before going back to the stove. He flips the pancake, making sure not to burn it. 

“How did you sleep?” Kravitz asks, opening his eyes to watch Taako pour some more batter into the pan. 

Taako shrugs. “I slept alright,” he says, smiling a bit at Kravitz’s thoughtfulness. “You?” he asks.

“Okay,” he answers. “Still tired,” he says, closing his eyes again. 

“I’ll make you some coffee, Istus knows you’d absolutely destroy the coffee maker,” Taako says. “You don’t have to work today, do you?” he asks. 

Kravitz shakes his head. “No, Raven gave me the day off, Barry and Lup are filling in for me.”

“Good,” Taako says, satisfied. He finishes off his last pancake, turning off the stove and making his way over to the coffee maker. “Mind setting the table for me, darling?” he asks, turning on the machine. 

“Of course, love,” Kravitz says, the pet name causing a blush to spread across Taako’s face. He grabbed three plates and some silverware, placing them in their respective spots on the table.

Taako finishes Kravitz’s coffee, adding the amounts of cream and sugar he knows Kravitz likes, and sets it down on the table. “Angus, breakfast,” Taako says, plopping a pancake onto Angus’s plate and sitting down in his seat between his two family members. 

Angus puts down his book, walking over to the kitchen and sitting down in his chair. He pours a generous, almost over done amount of syrup on his plate before taking a bite of his food, a grin spreading across his face. 

Taako starts to eat as well, taking a bite and considering the flavor for a moment, before nodding and swallowing. “Could be better, I used too much egg… a little too much sugar, too,” he frowns. 

“It’s perfect, Taako,” Kravitz says, stopping him. 

Taako sighs. “Thank you,” he says. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, a happy, normal family living a happy, normal life. 

It’s the mornings like these Taako lives for. The ones where he can feel thankful for his husband, always checking in on him and making sure he’s feeling alright. The ones where he can spend time with his son, who he was so, so very proud of. The ones where he can make breakfast, sit with his family, and eat pancakes, the way a normal family would. 

It’s the mornings like these that remind Taako of why he fought like he did, to protect the ones around him. To find the domestic normalcy he has always longed for. To prove to everyone who ever thought he would never become anything that he was everything and more. 

It’s the mornings like these that Taako lives for, where he can see the smiling, happy faces of his son and his husband, and where he can finally feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote when I was bored today. You can find me on tumblr @ starsnake!!


End file.
